Peaceful fire
by agant6
Summary: Goku reflects on the losses of his loved ones after being transported to a separate earth. Can a certain Amazon princess help him find the happiness he secretly desired.
1. Chapter 1

The night sky illuminated over city of New York city, the bright stars shined beautifully through in the dark a full moon was the plus as it shined through city. People were going about their daily lives on a weekend night going to bars, restaurants, and heading to the theaters enjoying late night movies. People were enjoying the night as much as they could before a tiring week of work began again so this grateful time can happen again. But only one individual sadness did not allow the night give him such a peaceful sensation.

A man sat at the edge of fifty foot tall building looking out into distance with a frown of sorrow etching his features, His black spiky hair that would make anyone stick out openly to the world swayed slightly in the wind, his orange and blue clothing wasn't much of a costume that most heroes wore but memorable in it's own way the blue wrist band and boots matched the quality of the uniform perfectly. He was Kakarot also known as Goku.

Goku had come from an alternate earth a place where the people he cared for considered him a hero after winning his battle against the sadistic monster Majin Buu he would finally get to spend time with his family peace was in his grasp once more. But peace will not last forever as time went on so did their existence his sons wife and friends had soon died of old age and moved on to the after life. Vegeta's life span might've been longer than them all but even time can catch up to a Saiyan, Goku always thought that Vegeta would be to stubborn to die but it seems stubbornness has it's limits even in a prideful prince such as him.

Goku lifespan was increased from the Supreme Kai due to the heroic deeds he has done over the years and with this gift he sent the saiyan to an alternate earth so he could once again be a protector, since defeating the little pink monster life on his earth had finally return to normal no such evil had ever returned and earth's peace had come at last and with it he would leave to the sacred land of the Kai's. Seventy years had passed since that time and Goku was told that he could be a protector again he was told between a battle between team of heroes and against a god who craves on war. Goku agreed to help them without hesitation and of course defeated the god of war and with that Goku was accepted as a member of the Justice League.

He'd been a member for six years now and has aided them in many of their battles from Darkseid, to Anti-monitor, to Imperiex and many more enemies. Despite his battles Goku had always maintained a bright and cheerful nature it was if the darkness of the world never seem to touch his soul his smile would always make anyone feel great optimism it was his emotions were contagious. He even managed to make Batman crack a smile an amazing feat indeed. But his cheerful and happy side was being buried beneath sorrow and mourning Goku had new comrades and he considered them family but they weren't his true family, it made Goku feel an emotion he had never felt before: loneliness. Goku suddenly felt a presence behind him but it didn't have any threating intent.

"I was wondering where you were." A strong yet soft feminine voice stated Wonder Woman floated down on top of the fifty story building the night made the Amazons beauty even more enchanting her crystal blue eyes were like the ocean, her ebony colored hair was memorizing, her entire body was toned from many years of training and combat she was what many would call a goddess. She approached the saiyan from behind in slow easy steps until she was right beside him she placed a hand on his left shoulder. "You just left after the mission without so much as a explanation." Diana said with a peaceful smile gracing her that would've made any mans heart explode out of their chest unfortunately the person she was conversing with wasn't any other man.

"I just needed to be alone." Goku replied with an uncharacteristic gruff tone in his voice that Wonder Woman detected which shocked her slightly it almost had the quality of how deep his voice is when he was in his third form.

"May I sit?" She asked carefully the Saiyan seemed to distraught that maybe he didn't want any company he answered her question with a nod allowing the Amazon princess to take seat to his left.

"It's a beautiful night." she observed as she gazed at the stars in the distance that coated the sky it always brought memories of how she would stare at the stars on Themyscira when she was a child and even till this day she still found them absolutely radiant. Diana took herself out of her thoughts when she realized that Goku didn't respond his eyes were stilled glued to the distant view before him.

"Yes it is." he replied though he still seemed upset with the thoughts that plagued his mind.

There was silence between them for only a moment but it felt like an eternity.

"Will tell you me what's troubling you Goku?" she asked turning her sights on the spiky haired man wanting to know causing his grief.

The thought of 'I'm fine don't worry about it?' almost came out of his mouth but he closed his eyes to banish the thought he was never the type to not accept help from others. Was his pain so excruciating that he was becoming distant? The saiyan sighed and started to wonder if he was becoming like Bruce the thought almost made Goku shudder.

"I was just thinking of my life before I came here." The saiyan answered he was telling the half truth since he didn't explain the reason what he truly thinking. Speaking of your deceased family wasn't something simple even for an honest person such as Goku.

"I see." The princess frowned a little knowing that he was still keep his emotions bottled up with half truths.

Over the six years Goku was considered one of the greatest members of the Justice League the man was practically in a league with Superman and Batman how could he not whenever a threat presented itself in front of him it was as if staring at a second man of steel. Whenever Superman and Goku worked with each other it was like witnessing something that should be written in the history books like watching two shinning lights of hope washing away the darkness. Batman and Superman were worlds finest but to the League and to the world Goku and Superman are labeled worlds champions. As the years went on Diana respected Goku with high regard he was a great warrior worthy of the gods.

Not only did she respect him as a teammate she respected him as a great friend the man always managed to make her smile and laugh something she rarely did considering her line of work he was cheerful and often managed to make anyone laugh even J'onn. Diana even wanted to test her skills against Goku they sparred once the saiyan managed to beat her though she vowed to have a rematch with him when she got the chance.

"How are things with you and Batman." Goku asked bluntly causing the amazon to be taken aback by the change of topic now that the attention was on her.

"Its...over between us." She stated sadly casting her eyes down.

"Oh...sorry I didn't mean to-" He apologized but was interrupted.

"It's fine Goku you meant no harm though now looking back on it I should've known our relationship wouldn't last." Diana admitted honestly mostly to herself.

"What do you mean?' The saiyan asked curious as to why to why both she and Bruce ended something so meaningful.

"Bruce is known for his internal focus on the mission he believes that if he allows himself to let anyone in his heart he will that powerful focus will slip and everything would be put at risk, I'm beginning to think he thought our relationship was a waste of time." Diana explained her tone was sorrowful but had a slight hint of anger in it she should've expected she and Batman couldn't have pushed themselves towards marriage. Besides how could something last with someone who broods and never wants to find happiness. She was supposed to have the wisdom of Athena and she didn't expect this?! Diana began to feel anger rise within her chest her eyes narrowed and her hands were clenching the roofs edges causing cracks to appear.

Goku was aware of Batman's cold nature it was what made him a force of fear that every single member of the Justice League would sweat bullets his glare pierced their very souls even the most powerful members of the like Captain Marvel, Power girl, and Superman would feel a shiver up their spines when staring into Batman's eyes. But as time went on Goku knew that Bruce was only keeping his anger hidden inside of himself (Which isn't the healthiest thing to do) it seem to be the only emotion he could sense from him. But the saiyan knew that Bruce was still a good person despite how he came to be he even had contingency plans for the saiyan just in case Goku became a serious threat to the world .But didn't blame Bruce for them he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he became a threat to the planet he was trying to protect. Goku was broken from his thoughts when he sensed the quelling anger in the amazon.

"Still I'm sorry for asking it was none of my business, I'm sure you'll find the right person someday." Goku assured as he put a comforting hand on her shoulder hoping to calm her down.

Wonder Woman relaxed her shoulders as her death grip on the roof lessened it was difficult to stay angered when you around the saiyan he knew exactly how to make others calm and serene. She instinctively placed her hand on top of his and started to caress it, she soon realized her actions and placed her hand on her lap.

"Thank you Goku but as I said before it is alright." Diana answered turning her to look the saiyan in the eyes with a warm smile which Goku returned with half heartedly he then took his hand off of Wonder Woman's shoulder and a cold feeling of disappointment swept through the amazons body as the warm touch of the saiyans hand had left that spot.

Another wave of silence soon passed between the two warriors as they stared out in to the distance of the night deep in their own thoughts Diana began to think of Goku dismay now that she thought about the man was always his usual optimistic and confident self when he was around everyone but how was he was wasn't around everyone. Would he feel such sadness when no one would not notice how could she, Flash, Superman, and J'onn not know. (She had high suspicion that Batman didn't care.) When she was with Bruce Goku was a close friend when he arrived this earth he told the founding members his story including the passing's of his loved ones but the way he acted it looked he had moved on but it didn't seem the case, Dina felt a pang of shame course for not helping him she felt even worse as she just forced her problems on him and in an instant he helped her slightly get over it while she hasn't done anything. Goku had lost his loved ones,she was irritated over breakup his problems were much larger than hers_._ And he didn't lash out in anger at her for believing that her issue was on a larger scale than hers when they weren't. Why did he have to be so damn kind and forgiving?! _Hera give me the strength to help this man. _And she would do just that.

"Goku are you staying anywhere?" Diana asked there was slight nervousness in her voice.

"My room in the watchtower its practically the only place I can call a house.' Goku commented causing the Amazon to sadden at the realization of the saiyans words. The man had no home to call his own she could relate when she first arrived on mans world she had to live on the watchtower for a time but when she became the ambassador of themyscira and was given an actual identity she was able to live freely on her own thanks to Bruce perhaps she could do the same for the saiyan it was the least she could do.

"Would you like to spend some time with me in my home." Diana suggested causing Goku to look at her slightly surprised there was no hesitation in her voice which she knew every word she said.

"Diana I couldn't-". Goku tried to explain but was silenced by a finger over his mouth.

"Goku you are my friend ever since you have arrived you've done nothing but remind everyone that their is still happiness and joy in the world, there were times I believed that mans world would never change but you have given me hope that many men and woman can become something greater. I will not stand by and allow you to wallow in sadness and despair." Diana's voice was firm and stern as well as her eyes which meant no room for retort. Goku conceded with a sigh he was not the type to argue though even if he did he knew that arguing wouldn't tip in his favor when that person was Wonder Woman.

"Alright." Goku responded accepting her proposal.

Diana smiled warmly at his response she rose from where she sat and held her down Goku reached for it and grasped it and was pulled to his feet by the beautiful warrior. Another gust of wind blew through the night Diana's hair flowed in the wind making her appearance even gorgeous she turned her head to Goku to ask him if he was ready to leave but her sentence was caught in her throat at what she saw. The breeze blew through the saiyans ebony spikes as every single mound of his hair swayed passed his face Diana couldn't help but be captivated by the sight of the man he looked unbelievably handso-. She mentally shook the thoughts from her mind and focused on the task at hand.

"Follow me." She instructed and the saiyan followed the order as they both flew threw the city towards their destination.

The two floated down to an apartment with a balcony stationed Diana knelt down to recover a key underneath the mat, the was constructed Atom and Batman it completely made of emth metal and weighed over two hundred tons much heavy for any other human to lift but not for Diana, she easily lifted the four inch key and unlocked the glass sliding door Goku took in everything as he walked in the apartment was spacious and clean a couch was present, a large flat screen, a small kitchen. But what stood were the variety of roman swords and shields imbedded on the walls. Goku was impressed with the home itself he noticed a picture on the wall it was a photo of Wonder Woman in her business attire shaking hands with the president. The picture had a title with gold plating beneath it read 'Diana Prince warrior princess, hero, ambassador of peace.' Goku smiled at the photo he respected Diana's strive for world peace.

"It might not be quaint as many would think but I hope it will provide you some comfort." Diana stated as she stood beside the man wanting make sure he didn't feel out of his element.

"Its a nice place thank you."Goku turned his head to the woman who went out her way to help him. "You didn't have to do this." He admitted she really didn't have through all of this just for him. Diana stared back into his onyx eyes.

"I told you before Goku you are a friend who is in need of help and this ordeal your going through will pass as long as long I am by your side." Diana explained but she berated herself in her mind for how the she way she said that and hoped the saiyan did not take it the wrong way. Thankfully he didn't.

"Thanks Diana and at some point I'm going to have to get over this but it's nice to know I'll have someone to help me along the way." The saiyan complimented a gentle smile gracing his mouth one which of Diana returned she felt butterflies in her stomach but imidiatly ignored the feeling as she treaded to her room down the hall.

Seven minutes later the Amazon returned wearing black pajama bottoms and a blue tank top that showed off her toned abs, her hair was in a bun even in sleeping attire the woman still appeared gorgeous as ever. Diana a grey t-shirt and another set of black pajama bottoms tucked under her arms she stopped in front of the man and handed him the clothing.

"These should be your size there is also a blanket in the closet if you need anything just knock on my door and I'll be up in an instant you can use the guest room or the couch." Goku nodded at the woman's care for his living arrangements. "Sweet dreams Goku." Diana smiled and left for her room for much needed sleep Goku followed her example as he changed into his pajamas and searched for the blanket that in the closet he decided on the couch for tonight. He placed the entire blanket over his body as he laid on the couch awaiting the new day that would come hoping the depressing thoughts wont come back tomorrow.

Outside the apartment a dark figure watched from a building not to far away from Diana home donning infrared binoculars he brought them down to his chest as his white lenses narrowed into slits he soon fired his grappling hook off into the night and down from the building replaying the events that were plaguing his mind.

**A/N I intended this to be a one shot but I decided on it being a story what did you think leave positive or negative comments. Next chapter will be longer.**


	2. Authros note

Hello I've decided to discontinue this story because I have no idea what to do with it. Goku is a very difficult character to write. Writing any anime character with in a world where those characters don't have the atmosphere as the others is rather mind straining. Another reason is that I'm probably going to be dealing with Dragonball z fanboys who believes Goku could defeat every single character in the DC universe, I've noticed when people do Justice League and Dragonball z crossovers they constantly use the animated interpretation where all the DC heroes are increasingly weak and Goku could best those versions but in the comics the characters are much more powerful and could best Goku in ten seconds flat. Another reason is that people always god mode him which agitates me in there fan stories and they make Superman look like he's nothing which is just plain dumb. I love both Goku and Superman and if I write something like Superman besting Goku I'm going to get hate comments, the only good DBZ and Justice League story was Princess and the dragon though I thought the ending was rushed it was a great story.

Now just because I'm discontinuing this doesn't mean I'm not putting it up for adoption anyone can take my story and finish it. Whoever picks this up and continues it I hope you have a good time writing it.


End file.
